When I Almost, Nearly Died
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: When Fionna and Marshall Lee go on an adventure, everything is fine. But a pack of monsters attack them, and suddenly Fionna is in danger of losing her friend. Rated: T (for some blood and because I'm paranoid) No pairing, just a friendship relationship.


Summary: (This is based off of when Marshall mentioned the time he nearly died in the fan made 'Missing Scene' on YouTube. I didn't see any fanfics for it, so I wrote this). When Fionna and Marshall Lee go on an adventure, everything is fine. But a pack of monsters attack them, and suddenly Fionna is in danger of losing her friend.

Rated: T (for some blood and because I'm paranoid)

No pairing, just friendship relationship.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything. I've been buried in a tidal wave of school and other issues. Anyways, I love Marshall Lee from Adventure Time, so I decided to write this after seeing 'The Missing Scene' on YouTube. It's fan made, but it's great, so I suggest you watch it. Please enjoy, and leave a review, it would help me a lot.

~Alley Cat

* * *

When Fionna felt like going on an adventure, there was no stopping her. She would go with or without you, but she did like company on her travels.

Normally, her best friend and cat Cake would go with her, but occasionally, Cake would claim to be 'busy'. When this happened, the human would usually call her good friend Marshall Lee.

The vampire had answered enthusiastically to her call, and was now on his way over to Fionna's tree house. Barely a few minutes passed, when while waiting outside, she spotted a figure floating toward her. He came into view, grinning widely, and stopped in front of Fionna. It being a cloudy day, he wasn't wearing his usual day time sun hat and arm gloves.

"Hey Fionna. What kind of lameo excuse did Cake use to wriggle out of this one?" he said, smirking.

"She said the moisture from the clouds is making it humid and causing her fur to go bananas."

"What a loser. We can have fun without her." Fionna laughed.

"So where we heading, sugar lumps?"

"The Dark Forest."

"Awesooome." Marshall abruptly turned and floated off, zipping away and shouting over his shoulder, "Last one there is a rotten apple!"

"Then I guess I'll be calling you 'Bad Apple' for the rest of your life!" Fionna shouted in response, taking off after Marshall.

* * *

They both reached the entrance of the Dark Forest at the same time, Fionna panting from her running. Soft cracks and creaks from trees, and the low howls and moans of creatures echoed throughout the forest. As Fionna stared on, she felt a slight sense of unease. It was nearing evening, it being around 6 pm. What would this place be like after dark? It was creepy enough now, but when the moon rose...

"RAAWR!" Fionna squealed, jumping away from a laughing Marshall, who had grabbed her shoulders while she was zoning out and scared her. Still bursting with giggles, he took off into the forest.

"MARSHALL, YOU BIG STINK HEAD!" Fionna practically hollered, face red with embarrassment, and ran after him. She chased him around trees, bushes, deeper into the forest, until finally she caught him, tackling him to the ground and rolling in the sparse, dry grass. They laughed and wrestled, rolling around on the ground, when after a minute, the vampire king stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Fionna, wondering if she had smacked or pinched him too hard.

"Shhh..." He stood up, listening carefully, sniffing the air and turning in circles.

Figuring he was tricking her again, Fionna stood up and crossed her arms sassily, saying, "The joke isn't funny anymore, Marshall."

"I'm serious, Fionna. Please, you need to be quiet for just a-"

"I'm SURE you are. Like how serious you were at the entrance of the forest?"

"Fionna-"

A snarl rang out. A large monster, wolf-like with pitch black fur, but with a long, hairless and barb-tipped tail, and back legs that were horse legs, crashed into the clearing they stood in from the bushes. Its tail whipped out, and Marshall pushed Fionna out of the way to avoid her getting impaled in the chest by its barbed tip, dripping with deadly green poison.

Eight other monsters emerged from between the trees, all snarling, howling, and drooling with hunger. One of them swiped a claw at Fionna, who was smaller and looked seemingly more vulnerable of the two. It missed, but Marshall turned on it and bared his fangs, hissing at the creature. His finger nails sharpened into claws, bat wings grew from his shoulder blades, and he launched at the monster in his monstrous bat form, biting and scratching at it.

Fionna drew her sword, and started swiping and striking down the pack of beasts, dodging their blows from all sides. The two were doing fine, when more of the same creatures appeared, and they became over welled. Fionna received a scratch on the leg which stung, and Marshall was growing exhausted of wrestling with monsters. He took flight, flying to the blond girl and grabbing her from under her arms, rising up out of the trees and flying high into the sun-setting, orange-pink sky, soaring off towards Fionna's tree house in the distance.

"Thanks for the save, Marsh. That was a close one." She sighed, sticking her sword back in her backpack.

He didn't answer. "Marshall?" The human girl looked up at him carrying her. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw that they were leaving a trail of flying red blood droplets, all originating from Marshall.

He groaned softly, and shrunk back down into his vampire, humanoid form, slowly going limp, his grip on Fionna slipping. She held unto him, holding him by his shoulders. Blood flew from a deep gash on his neck, a gash that was sizzling with poison and refusing to heal over like a wound should given Marshall's vampire abilities. It was one that he must have gotten before the battle started, when the king had shoved Fionna out of the way from the first wolf monster's poisonous tail.

Marshall lost consciousness, and they plummeted, falling towards the ground from over 100 feet up. Fionna shook his shoulders, tears welling in her eyes and flying in the wind with the vampire's blood, the air rushing past them as they fell.

"Wake up! Wake up, Marshall! Oh glob, please, we'll both be killed, please, wake up!" she was sobbed now, clutching desperately unto her fatally wounded friend. They were going to die, splat in the ground, and it was all Fionna's fault. If only she had shut her trap when Marshall told her to, instead of believing it was a joke, they wouldn't be falling, and Marshall wouldn't be dying in her arms, slowly losing the battle against the deadly venom now coursing through his body.

"MARSHALL! MARSHALL, PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

Instead of smacking on hard ground, their descent slowly. Marshall had briefly regained consciousness, realized they were falling with Fionna clutching and yelling desperately at him, and used his levitation powers to slow them so that when they reached the ground, the two landed softly on the ground, the female adventurer sitting on the vampire, who was laying down. She quickly got off him and sat on the ground next to him, and examined Marshall with panic.

His breath came out in ragged gasps, and it sounded so terrible and painful, that Fionna wanted to crawl away and cover her ears. The poison had entered his body through his neck, a vital (and even to a vampire demon, vulnerable) part of the body an it's blood system. He could die in a matter of seconds, even if he was a powerful immortal creature, this wound had all the elements of a fatal wound going for it. As much as Fionna wanted to hide from those thoughts and her friend's terrible wheezing, she knew she had to do something. Judging by Marshall's shallowing and quickened breath, she had to do something now.

Frantically, she searched her backpack, while blood began to stain the grass near Marshall's neck.

"Fi...Fionna...if...if I die...I just wanted you know that...I'm..." the vampire started to say, but didn't finish it, as the next second he began coughing and wheezing More horribly than before. The poison in his body was forcing his lungs to constrict, and slowly putting his body in a torturous state. It was fast and deadly, and he was slipping away from Fionna's frantic grasp.

"No, sh, shh, you'll be okay, you're going to be alright..." she whispered softly, stroking his messy black hair with one hand while the other found a bottle of powerful antidote Prince Gumball had given her to use on any level of poison. She brought it out and uncorked the blue bottle, tears coming down as she shakily dropped the antidote into Marshall's wound. He winced, hissing and screeching in pain at the stinging sensation.

"Shh, you're okay..." Fionna continued to stroke his hair, re-corking the bottle with one hand, and watching as the vampire's body tensed and convulsed while the antidote neutralized the venom ravaging his body.

A minute, and his body relaxed and went limp. At first, Fionna was afraid she had lost her friend, but then she saw the vampire king's chest rising and falling, and realized he must have just passed out.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she pulled out gauze and wrapped his neck, the wound not quite healing yet because of the singed edges from the poison. Putting away her things, she slipped her hands under his knees and back, and picked Marshall up. He was taller than she was, and she did struggle to hold him a bit, but he was thin and light, and Fionna was strong. She didn't have much problem as she carried him back to her tree house home, hoping with all her heart that her friend was going to be okay.

* * *

"Glob, baby cakes, what happened?"

Cake had looked up when Fionna entered the room, and immediately noted the drops of blood on her hands and shirt, and the limp, unconscious Marshall in her arms.

"He...I...we were in the forest, and we were attacked...but I distracted him before the fight started, and he got hurt...he's okay now, I gave him the antidote for the poison...but it's all my fault..." Fionna shook, crying again, sitting on the floor and hugging Marshall to her chest.

"Now, now, Fionna. It's not your fault. Bad things happen, and what's important is that you're both okay now." Cake walked over to her, wiping away her tears. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you."

Cake took note of the scratch on the human's leg, and said, "Fionna baby, we gotta get this cleaned. Just stretch out your leg, I'll get it for you." The blond girl silently obeyed, stretching her leg out. She didn't react as Cake began to clean the scratch marks, and wrapped it in a bandage. All her attention was on the limp figure in her lap.

"Marshall...wake up. I'm sorry, please, just...wake up."

Nothing. Then, a small twitch, and a low groan. Marshall's eyes opened, and he looked up at Fionna foggily.

"Ugh...Fi?" he rasped quietly. She smiled through her tears.

"Hey Marsh." she said. Marshall reached up a hand and wiped away her tears. Cake moved away, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Fionna's bandaged leg.

"I'm sorry..I couldn't protect you." he whispered.

Fionna shook her head. "No...I'M sorry I wasn't quiet when you told me to. I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled at her. He managed to sit up despite being a little dizzy, and they two told Cake of they're short but exciting adventure. The clouds had cleared by now, leaving the visible full moon rising in the warm night sky, and tiny stars dotting the inky black night.

No night could have been more beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Lame ending (everything) I know, but I wanted to get it finished. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review, I like getting feedback on my stories.


End file.
